Moving On
by MsWendla
Summary: One year after Wendla's death Melchior decides to move on by starting a new life in America. But he still has to say goodbye to his only friends. One-Shot


**Moving On**

_A Spring Awakening Story_

* * *

><p>The clear full moon shone over the land. It was a cold night in November.<p>

There was complete silence on the graveyard next to the small church.

The moon was at its highest, when steps broke the silence.  
>A boy was moving between the graves, two roses in his hand. This wasn't the first time that he had come here, but it would be the last in a long time.<p>

Slowly he approached a grave. He laid down one of his roses and whispered: **"Leb wohl, Moritz, mein bester Freund. Ich werde dich nie vergessen."** _("Farewell, Moritz, my best friend. I will never forget you.") _

A painful look came into his eyes as he turned to a grave further away. Tears began to run down his cheek. With a gentle gesture he laid the other rose down.  
><strong>"Wendla. Wenn es Liebe in dieser Welt gibt, dann habe ich sie nur durch dich erfahren. Es tut mir weh dich zurückzulassen, doch, auch wenn ich weit weg bin, wirst du immer in meinem Herzen bleiben!" <strong>_(„Wendla. If there is love in this world then I've only gotten to know it through you. It hurts to leave you behind, but even though I'm far away you'll always be in heart.")_

With that he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto the cold stone.

Suddenly he heard steps coming closer.  
>A small hope developed inside the boy that Wendla may have decided to pay him one last visit before he would leave, but when he turned there was no sight of the beautiful girl.<p>

**"Ich wusste, dass du es warst. Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit! Dein Vater wollte es mir doch nicht glauben, doch ich wusste es."**_ (I knew it was you. I knew it the whole time! Your father would not believe me, but I knew it.")_**  
>„Mutter."<strong> _("Mother.") _

Two old women stood behind him.

His mother stepped closer to him, but he just turned to the other woman. **  
>"Frau Bergmann. Es tut mir so leid um ihre Tochter. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihr das nicht angetan." <strong>_("Frau Bergmann. I feel so sorry for your daughter. I wish I had not done that to her.") _

Wendla's mother nodded to him before looking down at the grave of her daughter. **  
>„Ein Jahr ist es nun her. Du liebst sie. Noch immer liebst du sie. Wäre es mir doch nur damals schon klar geworden, bevor…" <strong>_("It has been one year. You love her. You still love her. If I had only realized that, before…")  
><em>Her voice broke down as she bent forward to look at the grave. **„Meine Tochter… Meine kleine Wendla…"** _(„My daughter… My little Wendla…")_

His own mother spoke up again: **„Melchior. Komm zurück nach Hause. Du musst das letzte Jahr in Einsamkeit verbracht haben. Komm zurück, Melchior." **_(„Melchior. Come back home. You must have been lonely all year. Come back, Melchior.")_

He shook his head. **„Ich kann nicht, Mutter. Morgen in aller Frühe legt ein Schiff nach Amerika ab und ich werde an Bord sein. Ich kam nur her, um meinen Freunden Lebewohl zu sagen."**_ („I can't, mother. Tomorrow morning a ship is leaving for America and I will be onboard. I just came here to say farewell to my friends.")_

He turned to Wendla's grave again. His heart broke into pieces.

**„Lebt wohl, Mutter, Frau Bergmann. Ich muss meinen Weg nun alleine finden." **_("Farewell, mother, Frau Bergmann. I have to find my way alone now.")_

With that he walked away. _Wendla. I feel lost. Alone. Please guide me back into life._

Melchior started to walk faster the moment he reached the river. He would have to follow it back to the sea.

He had spent the last year practicing English and trying to move on. One month ago he had heard of a ship that would be able to bring him oversea to America.

He had been living with an old man who had been born in America and was now going to return home with Melchior.  
>He had told the old man about Wendla as the angel he had loved before she had died for a sin that was his.<p>

He looked up to the sky. He felt pain in his chest while chills ran down his spine. He wondered if his angel was looking over him now. She might hate him.  
>How much would he give to hold her once again. To just hold her for a single second.<p>

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
>Melchior did not dare to turn, when a lovely and gentle familiar voice whispered into his ear: <strong>"Ich könnte dich nicht hassen. Niemals. Ich werde bei dir sein." <strong>_("I could not hate you. Never. I will be with you.")_  
>He couldn't move anymore and his world went black as he felt the ghost's soft lips on his cheek.<p>

Then she was gone.

Slowly he started to move forward again without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**I did not get far with my Glee Stories, so I thought that I might try to write something else. Anyway, I wanted to make it longer, but I just can't focus on it any more... It'll stay a One-Shot.**

And _**please**_ Review this Story too! I want to know what was the worst:

- The Idea  
>- My German<br>- The English Translation Of My German Sentences  
>- My English In General<p>

Or just Review to tell me whether you liked the story or not ;)


End file.
